


Christmas Vibes Only

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Series: Modern Newsies Au [10]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Hot Chocolate, M/M, This is cute and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: It's cute and short. Merry Christmas.





	Christmas Vibes Only

Everything was peaceful. Jack lounged on the couch, Katherine tucked under his arm. He absentmindedly played with her hair as A Christmas Story played in the background. He looked down at her and smiled gently.

“Hey there sleepyhead,” he murmured as she yawned. “Want some hot chocolate?” She nodded in reply and Jack stood. “Hot chocolate for you guys?”

Crutchie grinned, “with french vanilla creamer and a candy cane, if you don’t mind.”

Jack smiled, he already knew his brother’s hot chocolate specifications, “wouldn’t make it any other way, Crutch.” He looked over at Spot and Race, “anything for you two?”

Spot ducked his head down a little, murmuring something inaudible to Race, who had been straddling his lap in efforts to get his boyfriend to come to bed per say, but had gotten tired and was now just tucked up in his arms. “Two for us please.”

“No problem.”

Jack made his way to the kitchen, making five cups of hot chocolate. One with creamer and a candy cane for Crutchie, Two with marshmallows for himself and Katherine, one with whipped cream and sprinkles for Race, and one plain for Spot. He served them up to everyone, stopping to plug in the Christmas tree before sitting back down beside Katherine.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

“I didn’t mind a bit.”

With the glow of the Christmas tree, and the quiet noise of the TV setting the mood, Jack was perfectly content with his life.

When the movie was over, Crutchie looked over at the clock. “Hey guys, It's Christmas," he reached over under the tree. "Let's open one each."

Jack grabbed his gift from Crutchie, tearing it open and smiling. "Crutch, I love it!" He stood and hugged his brother then admired the new set of brushes.

Crutchie went next, opening one from Katherine. It was a Coldplay CD to replace the one she had accidentally broken. He smiled and thanked her, before handing her one from Race. She carefully unwrapped it, never once ripping the paper, to reveal a new daily planner.

"Race, oh my god thank you so much, I'm a mess without these."

She stood and hugged him, handing him her gift. He tore into the paper, in true Antonio Higgins fashion, and grinned widely. "Kathy, why do you always know exactly what I want," he asked. It was a new pair of tap shoes.

Race turned to his boyfriend, grabbing a gift and tossing it to him, "it's from Jackie," he said with a grin. Spot unwrapped it with a suspicious look on his face. When all the paper was gone he grinned, looking down at a brand new wallet.

That night everyone slept peacefully as the sounds of the city became the soundtrack for a merry Christmas.


End file.
